


Caves are Homoerotic

by 400typesof_aloevera



Category: Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Homoeroticism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Homophobia, and i feel like publishing it, fluff?, i wrote this for 8th grade english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/400typesof_aloevera/pseuds/400typesof_aloevera
Summary: So in 8th grade my teacher had us essentially write aged up, school appropriate, tom sawyer fanfiction for an assignment lmao. I was looking through my google drive and found it, so here y'all go.Tom and Huck get stuck in a cave, gayness ensues.
Relationships: Huckleberry Finn/Tom Sawyer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Caves are Homoerotic

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this does not reflect on my current writing ability. I am a better writer now. please dont judge me for my past.

“Cmon Tom, just one last treasure hunt! Yer’ getting married tomorrow, have some fun before your life ends!” Huck pleaded, egging Tom on. 

“Fine.” He sighed, giving in. “One last treasure hunt, but if we get lost you won't be able to walk straight for a week.”

“Don't worry, I know where we’re goin’ this time.”

“You better.”

Huck lead Tom to the caves, and they both stepped in. Huck held a torch in front of him, shining the light to make out any dangers up ahead. 

“What exactly is this treasure?” Tom asked. 

“I will tell you when we get there!” Huck replied. 

All of a sudden, a rumble echoed through the cave. Rocks fell over the entrance, and only exit they knew about, to the cave.

“Great, what do we do now?” Tom yelled in frustration, kicking a rock. 

“Um, look for the treasure? We can always find another place to exit at.” Huck sighed. The torch was going out, so he lit a new one. 

“I can't believe I'm stuck in this damn cave again! You promised this wouldn't happen!” Tom yelled.

“I can't account for random earthquakes, Tom!”

“Did you even bring food?”

“Well obviously! I got plenty.”

“How much?”

“Enough for a couple days.”

“Great, then we just need to escape in two days.”

“Like I said, I can't account for random earthquakes!”

Huck started to storm off, his light slowly disappearing. 

“Jesus, wait for me!” Tom yelled back, rushing to catch up. He tripped on a rock, cutting his hand. “Huck, do you have any bandages in that pack of yours?” He asked. 

“What did you do?” Huck replied, turning around. He saw the blood, which was a considerable amount. “Oh god. I don't have any.” He said. He ripped a piece of his shirt off, crouching down and wrapping it around Toms hand. “You know what, forget about the treasure, we just need to get out of here.” Huck said, helping Tom up. Huck held his torch up ahead, which revealed a small ravine. 

“We’re gonna have to jump.” Huck announced. 

Tom nodded. Huck put down the torch and grabbed Toms hand. 

“Get ready.” He said. They both jumped, landing on the other side. 

“How many torches do you have left?” Tom asked. 

Huck sat down, searching through his pack. He pulled out a single torch. “This is all I have left.” He said. He lit the torch, holding it up. 

They walked on, searching for an exit. 

“Huck, do you like anyone?” Tom asked. 

“What do you mean?” Huck replied defensively.

“You know what I mean. I mean is there anyone you love, romantically. In all our years of friendship you've never so much as mentioned another girl.”

“I don't like any girl, ok.”

“You like someone, I can tell.”

“You’re delirious from blood loss.”

They went silent after that, walking through cave after cave. 

“Huck, I need to sit down. I'm tired.” Tom sighed. 

The torch went out. Darkness quickly enveloped the two men, and they could scarcely see each other's faces. 

“I'm not sure about marrying Becky.” Tom sighed. 

“What do you mean?” Huck asked.

“It's like I don't really love her. I mean, she's amazing, I just don't feel anything.”

“Oh.”

Huck pulled some food out of his bag, handing to Tom. “You need to eat.” 

Tom took the bread, breaking it in half. “So do you.” The two men ate their bread. 

“I lied earlier, about not liking someone.” Huck said. 

“We'll spit it out then. Which lady does the great Huckleberry Finn fancy.” Tom replied.

“You.”

“I'm not a lady. Seriously, who is it?”

“I'm being serious. It's you.”

“You know that ain't right.”

“I know.”

Huck laid down, not saying another word. A couple minutes later, Tom laid down, slightly far away, thinking about what Huck said. Eventually, both of them fell asleep, their heads filled with thoughts. 

When Tom woke up he realized something. It was much less dark, and there was a natural light shining not to far away. Huck slowly got up, stretching and rubbing his eyes. 

“I thought we was out of torches.” He mumbled. 

“Its natural light you idiot.” Tom replied, standing up. 

Huck pulled a canteen from his pack, drinking some water before handing to Tom. He took a few sips before handing it back. 

“We should go.” Huck said, putting the canteen back and standing up. 

They started to walk, but suddenly, Tom stopped.

“Tom, what are you doing?” Huck said, walking towards him. 

Tom suddenly pressed his lips on Hucks, leaving Huck in a bit of a shock. 

“W-what was that for?” Huck asked. 

“I like you back Huck.” He said. And with that they stepped out of the cave and into the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if you want homies


End file.
